Snake Eyes
by Krie
Summary: He wasn't early, but neither was he late yet. Still Steve was worried. Feeling like it took superhuman strength Danny reached for the phone. "Danno?" "Steve, help"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 -The Past

Fall 1965

A handsome young man pulled into the parking lot. It was twenty minutes to eight. He was early. Was it okay to be early? It was much better than being late, but was he too early? Would he seem impatient and attract too much attention to himself. The sight of the palace before him was imposing. He pulled the key out of the car's ignition and sat for a moment. He first checked his attire. Everything seemed tucked in, buttoned, zipped, or polished as needed. Then he looked in the rear view mirror. He brushed any remaining sleep out of his eye and rubbed a hand through his hair. He studied the young boy staring back at him. Even at twenty five he could easily pass at eighteen and for a moment, he wished he looked his age.

He glanced at his watch, only three minutes had passed._ I can walk slow_. He decided and exited the car. He knew if he waited much longer he could quite possibly lose his nerve and never enter the imposing building.

The street around him was beginning to wake up, Hawaiian Time, but when he entered the building that changed. The people here had been up and busy for hours. He trekked up the impressive staircase, wondering about the people who used it every day. Had they grown accustom to the massive building, with beautiful architecture? Or did they at times still feel ill at ease when entering the building that had once housed the kings of his beloved island?

He reached the top of the stairs, and soon found the doorway he had been looking for. He studied his watch for a moment. _So much for walking slow_, he thought, _still thirteen minutes early_. Rubbing his sweaty palms together he opened the door.

The large room as empty except for a woman at the desk near the office door. She looked up and smiled. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I think I'm expected" the young man started.

"Of course. You can go right in" She smiled again and he wondered if it was a sympathetic smile.

Nervously he walked to the door and knocked.

"Come in" a voice from beyond the door beckoned.

A deep breath, then the knob turned and for the first time Danny Williams entered Mr. Steve McGarrett's inner sanctum.

"Good, you're early" Steve McGarrett said from behind his imposing desk. Danny almost fainted with relief when he saw that Kono Kalakaua and Chin Ho Kelly were also occupants of the office. Danny knew Kono, though not very well. He was a great surfer, and a genuinely nice guy, a possible ally. Chin Ho Kelly he'd known practically since birth. A surrogate father while growing up, when Danny's own had died years before.

"Come in, sit down" Steve motioned toward the chairs before his desk. Danny walked towards the chairs remembering the breathe. Steve knew he had a reputation of being quite a beast, but as he looked at the young officer before him, he wondered if Williams had been told anything of why he was summoned to the palace. Steve reasoned not, why else would Williams look absolutely ill.

Chin must have noticed the same thing because he moved to sit with Danny near the desk and smiled reassuringly.

"Dan, have they briefed you?" Steve asked. For some reason he felt the need to protect Dan, and felt like busting some heads at HPD. Some veteran who thought it was funny to send a younger officer over to Five-O with no explanation.

Dan shook his head "No sir."

"Kono, get the Heley file" Kono moved to obey and Steve began his explanation.

"We've reviewed a number of officers for this assignment and you're record had been extremely impressive. You've already shown quite a good track record for arrests and some undercover work, which is what we have in mind for you now."

Kono returned with the file and handed it to Danny. Danny opened the file and took out the first photo. It was a surveillance shot. The man was easily six foot, and over two hundred pound. But it wasn't his size that made him stand out. It was his eyes. He was looking past the camera, his eyes chilling. No beyond chilling, the eyes stalked their prey with a hungry, murderous look. Toying with the victims, taunting them before death came.

"The man in the picture is Adam Heley, otherwise known as Snake Eyes. An all around nasty guy. Drug dealer, part-time pimp. He targets runaways, and young kids who need money. Starts them selling the drugs but before too long gets them hooked. So they're selling drugs, and themselves, to pay for their addiction. Until they outlive their usefulness."

More pictures now came out of the file. Corpses with horribly swollen arms, or legs. Claw marks from on the arms and faces from the suffocated victims.

"He laces the drugs with poison, high doses of rattlesnake venom. It causes paralysis to breathing, shuts down the heart, induces vomiting. It's a terrible death."

Danny nodded, thoroughly disgusted at the photos before him.

Chin broke in now. "He's slippery. He doesn't trust anyone, spies spying on each other, that sort of thing. That's where you come in."

Steve nodded. "He's always looking for a nice young runaway to be a courier, enforcer or one of his spies. The younger and more innocent looking the better." Danny inwardly grimaced. "We can spend this week getting you set up to go under, if you're up for it. The decision is yours."

Danny looked at the pictures for just a second, but his decision had been made from the beginning. "Let's go for it"

"Alright. Chin, Kono get Danny..." Steve paused for a moment. "Wilson set up the with the works. Get a wire, arrange for meets with us, anything he'll need. We need to be ready to go in five days gentlemen."

"Sure Steve"

"On it Boss"

"Yes, Sir, Mr. McGarrett" were the replies as the men headed for the door

"Danny" Steve called and Danny turned back to face the man at the desk. "It's Steve, and good luck"

"Thanks, Steve," Danny smiled before following the other men out the door.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Danny surveyed the man he was standing in front of. Now, Danny could describe Heley's eyes, and understood the nickname. Snake Eyes, deep, hypnotizing, preparing to strike.

"Nick was right. You're a great addition to our little, family. Welcome aboard son." Heley stated placing a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Nick will explain some of the rules"

"Rules" Danny exploded. "It took me this long to get away from those stinkin' rules. Now you expect me to willing submit to some more?"

Snake Eyes laughed heartily then turned cold. "I like you kid, but next time let me finish. The only thing that is require is you running some errands. Nothing big, just simple errands"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks everyone who read, and a special thanks to all those who reviewed! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far and I hope you continue to do so. As long as you have half as much fun reading as I did writing I'm happy! We're going to be doing some jumping back and forth between 1965 and 1968. I hope it doesn't get too confusing, I'm trying to mark it clearly. In 1968, Danny has been with Five-O just about a year, still early in his Five-O career. He is Second in Command but he and Steve are just beginning to to develop their unique friendship!

Disclaimer: For both chapter 1 and 2! Hawaii, Hawaii Five-O and all the characters do not belong to me! I'm not making any money off of this. If you sue me you'll have to duke it out with my school and the people who want my car payment, may the best man, or woman, win! Now on to the story

Chapter 2-- The Present

Summer 1968

The sun was peaking through the open window, kissing his face and penetrating through still closed eyelids. Slowly, Danny came to consciousness remembering he hadn't shut the window last night, and was now missing out on some extra sleep. His bedroom window faced the east and as the dawn lit up, so did his room. It was nice, on morning when he needed to be in the office early but since he'd had the evening off he was planning on not arriving at the palace til nearly eight. Quite late as of recently.

Danny gradually became more coherent and started to stretch. At that same moment he felt something heavy laying on his torso. Then he heard a loud rattle. Moving as little as possible he saw it. A monstrous snake, or so it looked at this angle while sharing his bed. Danny gently lowered his head back to the pillow, trying to breathe but not too deeply. _Stay calm, stay calm and it won't bite you._ The thought drummed through his head. Turning his head slightly he looked for something, anything. The phone was too far away to call for help. He had seen a movie once where they threw a blanket over the snake, but that snake hadn't been resting on anyone, and Danny didn't trust his quilt that much. Scratch that one. There was another movie where the snake had wrapped himself around the poor guy and the man had dunked the snake and himself in the river. No scratch that one too, no river. Wait, same movie, they had tried to sever the head with a knife. Danny didn't have a knife but he did have a gun.

He turned his head to the right. There it was on his nightstand. For the first time in his life Danny joyfully thanked his less than meticulous housekeeping. Moving as little as possible Danny reached for the gun. The snake rattled his warning. Danny stopped and waited for the snake to calm down. Again he tried to move and had only gone a few inches when the snake let out another warning. It was a slow process, but soon they were getting somewhere. Another few inches and he would have it. His fingertips brushed against the gun ever so softly. Finally, he had the gun in his hand. Except for moving his head to see the angle and his arm to position the gun he didn't move, barely dared to breathe. He had finally found the perfect angle. He might ruin the mattress but that could be replaced. He steadied himself, and pulled back the hammer ready to fire.

H50H505H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H505H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Steve tried to hide a yawn as he poured himself a cup of coffee. It was just a few minutes after eight but he'd already been in the office for almost two hours. Chin had come in about ten minutes earlier and brewed a fresh pot of coffee. Aside from May, Chin seemed to be the only one in the office who could brew a decent pot. Kono's was alright if you didn't mind using a spoon to eat it. Danny's was so strong it was nearly undrinkable, and Steve. Well, being the boss had certain advantages, which meant he rarely made the coffee.

The door opened to admit Kono.

"Morning Kono"

"Hi Steve" Kono glanced warily at the coffee pot.

"It's okay" Steve raised his mug. "Chin made it" Steve handed Kono an empty mug and headed back towards his office, stopping at the door. "If Danno comes in, send him in here"

"Sure boss." Kono said before taking a swig of his coffee and grabbing a few files off May's desk.

Steve set his coffee mug down on his desk. He organized a few files whose contents were spilled haphazardly on the normally immaculate surface. He had always prided himself on the fact that no matter how busy Five-0 got his desk always managed to look tidy. It was mostly a complement to his wonderful secretary. _I'd better be careful or my desk will start to look like Danno's_. Steve thought of his Second with a chuckle. Danny had only been with Five-O a little over a year but had already wormed his way through Steve's armor and started to turn the office into Ohana.

Steve slide the door to his lanai open and stepped out into the early morning sunlight. He would be forever grateful for this office with the lanai. With the odd hours he kept, some days the only time he spent in the paradise sunshine were the few moments stolen on the lanai. Steve heard the door to his office open, but remained in his spot, thinking it was Danny.

"Steve." Chin's concerned voice broke through his solitude.

The concern in Chin's voice spurred Steve to movement. He hurried inside.

"Yeah Chin?" Steve asked. Chin walked forward, a piece of paper in his hand. "This just came over the teletext." He passed it to Steve, but didn't bother to wait for Steve to read it. "Heley's escaped"

"When"

"Sometime in the night. The last time anyone is sure he was seen was about 8 last night. He was in the infirmary."

"Why don't they keep an eye on those guys. We go through all the trouble to get them there." Steve ranted for a moment.

"Alright make sure HPD knows this is a top priority. He's got a vendetta against us, especially Danno. Did Danno show up yet?" Steve asked concerned

"Not yet, but he was supposed to have a date with a pretty girl last night. Maybe he's milking his evening off a little." Chin said trying to calm some of Steve's premature fears. Chin had to admit though, he had a hint of worry creeping up on him. _You'd better be okay Danny._

H50H505H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H505H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

The gun was cocked. Danny finger rested on the trigger. Adrenalin rushing through his veins. The snake was rattling and raising his head. It was now or never.

_Ring!_

The shrill ring of the telephone made Danny jump a foot, but not far enough. The grotesque fangs viciously ripped into Danny's left arm, just as he regained his awareness and fired the weapon. The head separated from the body and for a second Danny felt relief. It was a quick second. He looked at his arm. The fangs still stuck deeply into the tender flesh of his forearm, pumping the poison into his body.

Danny blanched as he removed the head from his arm. He grabbed the sheet and wrapped it as a tourniquet around his arm. The phone continued to ring. Danny was already feeling the effects of the venom. Feeling as though it took superhuman strength Danny made it to the phone and lifted it off the cradle.

"Danno?"

Danny panted. "Steve, _help_"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: First of all thanks everyone for reading. It was brought to my attention that my first chapter seems to be like that of another story on another site. I would like to apologize for that. Unfortunately I have not read that story; I had no idea. What is done in a situation like this? Do I need to wait to publish another chapter until there is some sort of hearing?-- the above questions are not sarcastic, I really have no idea. For now here is the next chapter but if I should wait to post more, please let me know.

Chapter 3- The Past

Fall 1965

Danny Wilson sauntered through the streets. Danny Williams never sauntered but that was one of the joys of being undercover, acting like the biggest care you had was delivering this package or what you would eat for dinner. In reality Danny Williams biggest care was the fine line he was walking. It hadn't taken much to get inside the operation, and Doc Bergman recently seen the reason of that. Several couriers and a few enforces had been found dead over the last few weeks, so Danny was just in time to enter the operation at ground level. Luckily, or unluckily, Heley had liked him. But Heley also had a thing for teenagers, girls or boys, didn't matter. Danny was repulsed at the thought of children as prostitutes for this, man, if he could be called that. Scared kids who needed the money and thought no one else cared.

Danny tried not to be too interested in Heley's operation, while collecting as much evidence as he could. He had already met twice with Five-0 since being under. Once with Steve and once with Chin. They were close, another day or so, both men had said, three days ago. Danny was getting worried. He had a haunting feeling he was closed to getting found out, and had skipped his rendevous this afternoon, choosing instead to saunter through the city and on the beach. He had noticed a tail around lunch and taken great pains not to lose him. Heley tailed everyone at some point. He never trusted anyone, which was what made him tough to catch.

Danny caught sight of his tail once again and was almost tempted to wave. He refrained, at least for now, so the tail could report Danny had down nothing suspicious, except saunter for over an hour. As he turned Danny caught sight of another tail. Kono, who was doing a much better job than the punk behind Danny. It was reassuring to know he wasn't alone behind the lines. Even though he constantly wore a wire, it wasn't as reassuring as catching sight of those who were looking out for him. With a quick glance backwards Danny entered the apartment building that belonged to Heley. A moment later the first tail followed.

Kono walked over to a payphone, dialed a number and asked to be patched through to McGarrett.

"McGarrett" Steve answered the radio call. He was checking up on the radio surveillance just a few blocks from the house.

"Hey Boss. Daniel's back in the lion's den" Kono joked for a moment but became serious. "I think something's up boss."

"Thanks Kono, we'll keep on it over here. Go home, get some sleep. If nothing breaks you'll still have to spell Chin tonight"

"Sure boss" Kono hung up the phone. Looking up at the apartment he murmured _I'd like some sleep tonight, but if something is going to break, be careful, Danno._ With that he turned and headed out.

Steve leaned back and snapped his fingers, thinking and listening. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary but Kono was good. If he thought something would break soon, it was a fairly sure bet, it would.

"Danny" Heley's voice crackled through the receiver. "Come in here a minute."

"I'll be there in a second" Danny said with sass only a teenager could master.

"Now" was the firm reply. There was the rustling of paper and people through the mic. A door slammed

"Hey, what are you doing. Let go of me." Danny shouted. The men in the van prepared for action.

"Hang on, let's see where this is going" McGarrett commanded

The rustling of clothes filled the van

"What is that?" an unidentified female voice broke through before the receiver went to complete static.

"They found the wire, let's move"

H50H505H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H505H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Danny's fear was palpable when the hidden mic was found.

"Oink, Oink" Snake Eyes taunted.

"Snake, let's go the cop are on their way." the woman pleaded.

"We've got a minute beautiful. Besides, the evidence on that tape won't be worth squat without his testimony" With that Snake threw a vicious punch to Danny's chin, snapping his head back and striking the wall.

"Thought you'd play me as a fool, huh Danny?"

Adam Heley was a full head taller than Danny and outweighed him by at least ifty pounds. The man was a brute force, reigning blow after blow down on Danny who had no time to recover after the first punch.

"Snake, you are a fool if you stick around here any longer!" She warned. She realized the only way Danny wouldn't testify is if he were dead, and there wouldn't be time to clean up the evidence of his murder before the cops broke in. She had too much at stake to go down for murder now and rushed out the door minutes before HPD broke in.

Danny dropped to the floor but the blows kept coming. He vaguely realized the blows stopped falling. He thought he heard Steve McGarrett's voice and felt a hand rest on his shoulder but by now unconsciousness had claimed him.

It had taken two uniformed officers and Steve to pull the enraged Snake Eyes off Danny. He was handed off to the officers with instructions to book him before Steve knelt down beside Danny. He reached over and took Dan's pulse while yelling for an ambulance. Danny's face was bloody, blood was pouring from his nose. His lip was split and bruises were already forming on is chin and around his eyes. There was quite a goose egg where his head had met the wall. Two ambulance attendants rolled on the scene and loaded Dan onto a stretcher.

"Duke" Steve called to the Sergeant. "Get Bergman have him meet us at Queens. Can you wrap up the scene. I'm going in with Danno."

"Sure Steve, we got it here. I hope Danny's alright."

"Thanks Duke"

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

_I wonder if they need help _Danny thought briefly when he heard the siren as he regained conciousness. He thought for a moment about trying to get up to help but as he moved decided against it. His head throbbed painfully. He moaned which cause his split lip to be irritated.

Steve sat in the back of the ambulence with Danny and turned to face him when he heard the young man moan.

"Danny, are you okay? Can you hear me?"

Danny's eyes cracked open. The speeding ambulance and loud siren made his head ring. If he wasn't careful he'd lose his lunch.

"Mr. McGarrett..." Danny tried to swallow back the bile in his throat. Steve leaned closer. _Get back, get back_. Danny thought as he vomited on the shoes of the top cop in Hawaii. _I guess I blew my chance to ever work for Five-O, _was Danny's last as he drifted again into unconciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Big, huge, THANKS to everyone.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the characters, not Hawaii Five-O.

Chapter 4- The Present

Summer 1968

"Danno? DANNO! What's wrong"

"There's a snake..." Danny sounded detached and his voice faded off.

"Stay with me Danno" Steve shouted into the phone. He turned to instruct the other detective. "Chin, get an ambulance over to Danno's. Get some squad cars over there too. I think Danny's had a visit from Snake Eyes."

Chin hurried to the phone on May's desk. His heart in his throat.

"And have Doc meet us at Queens" Steve shouted from the other room.

"Oh my goodness," May exclaimed. She and Kono walked in just in time to hear Steve's orders.

"What's wrong, Bruddah?" Kono asked.

"Snake Eyes broke out. Danny just called, somethings wrong. Steve thinks Snake Eyes is after him."

"Kono, head over to Danny's. Chin go with him. May get on the phone" Chin and Kono were out the door before Steve finished his sentence. May took over Chin place on the phone alerting HPD and Doc and prayed silently for the youngest detective.

"Steve, my mouth... is numb-" Danny was sweating profusely. He couldn't believe how quickly the poison had taken effect.

"Stay with me Danno" Steve ordered. "Help is on the way. Chin and Kono are almost there."

"I'm really... drowsy... Steve" Danny's voice was getting weak. His breathing was heavy.

_Come on Chin, Kono, hurry up. Get there. _"It's okay Danno. Just stay with me a little while longer. An ambulance is on the way. Doc and I will be waiting for you at Queens."

"My arms are tingling... Steve-" Danny stopped, he was losing the battle with consciousness.

"Danno!" No response. Steve heard the wail of the siren over the phone. The door broke in and new voices came over the wire.

"Calvary's here, Steve." Chin said when he picked the phone.

"I'll meet you at Queens" Steve fairly threw the phone back into place as he raced out the door.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Steve paced near the emergency entrance. Doctor Bergman waited near the nurses station making sure the antivenin was here and waiting. It would be close. They had to complete a skin test before administering the antivenin. If Danny was sensitive to it, it would kill him.

Finally, the ambulance pulled up to the entrance.

"Let's get him in three" The nurse directed the orderly pushing the gurney.

Steve followed the gurney bearing Danny into the treatment room. Danny was completely limp as he was transferred from the gurney to the exam bed. Doc quickly examined the area of the bite and checked Danny's pupils. "Susan, we're ready for the skin test" Doc instructed.

"How long will that take Doc?" Steve asked

"If he's going to react it will be in the next twenty minutes." Steve paled. Another twenty minutes

"Susan, let's get an IV started, and check his vitals" Doctor Bergman continued with his examination, checking Danny's mouth and feeling the glands in his neck for swelling.

"Steve," Bergman interrupted Steve's nervous pacing. "Why don't you get a cup of coffee. There's nothing you can do here, and Chin and Kono will be here soon wanting to know how Danny is."

Steve realized he was getting thrown out but for once, quietly obeyed.

Steve was in the doctor's lounge. Pacing, snapping his fingers, then pacing again.

"Steve" Chin and Kono entered the doctor's lounge. "How's Danny?" Chin asked

"We're waiting on the skin test. Doc says it would take about twenty minutes. What did you find?"

"Che and the lab boys are going over Danny's place with a fine toothed comb. Not much to go on so far, but the lock was jimmied and we have a possible thumb print"

"Good, good."

The door to the doctor's lounge opened. The three men looked up expectantly. Doctor Bergman entered the room and poured a cup of coffee for himself.

"No reaction on the skin test. We've started him on the antivenin." He said sitting down at the table.

"So he'll be alright?" Steve asked. Doc had an antagonizing habit of never telling you what you wanted to hear unless you asked outright.

"I'd say he's got a good chance. He's got everything going for him. He's young, good health, and you got him in here fast."

"Can I see him?"

"Are you asking permission?" But Steve wasn't listening and was already out the door. "Room 209," Doc called after the men from Five-0 and settled back to finish his coffee.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Danny looked sick. His face was slightly flushed, a sign of the battle going on inside.

As was going become a custom Kono and Chin went up to Danny's bedside first. A friendly squeeze on the shoulder. A fatherly pat on the head. Whispers of well wishes, and promises to catch the guy responsible and to post a guard on the door. The two soon turned and left the room knowing they would be running the cases today.

Steve walked over to Danny's bed. He pulled a chair closer and placed his hand on Danny's curls.

"Rest easy Aikane." Steve smiled. It had been a long time since he felt close enough with anyone to call them friend. Danny had already become more than a protege, or colleague. He was a close friend. If Steve wasn't careful, his tough armor he had worked so hard on would be useless and Danny could become closer than a brother.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Author's P.S.: In case you're wondering there is a laboratory in Pearl City that keeps rattlesnake antivenin on hand, unfortunately, it appears they didn't begin to do so until the early 1970's, a few years too late. I hope you will forgive me, and agree that we want Danny up and around soon. Hawaii is also one of 3 states with no records of rattlesnakes, I believe the other two are Alaska and Delaware, not quite sure on that last one though!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: It's been a crazy weird weekend. It feels like I've left you hanging for weeks, but since it's only been two days I don't feel as bad leaving you with this little itty bitty chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just playing with Five-O and the characters for a few minutes.

Chapter 5- The Past

Fall 1965

"Open your eyes young man," a firm voice commanded. Danny vaguely heard the voice on the other side of consciousness. "Alright," the voice said, and a knuckle pressed down hard for a sternal rub. Danny moaned, his head began to clear. He could feel the cold hard exam table beneath him. _I'm in the hospital, _he realized. Finally, he opened his eyes, and found himself looking into the face of Dr. Bergman.

"It's bad enough to call a coroner?" Danny asked.

Doctor Bergman chuckled. "That's my part time job. My full time job is putting the Five-O boys back together. Steve McGarrett's idea."

"Well, that's--handy, I suppose," Danny replied, not sure how he would feel about the coronor as his primary physician.

Doctor Bergman just grunted, and continued on with his exam.

The door to the room burst open and McGarrett strode in. "Come on in, Steve. We're almost done here," Bergman said without looking up. Steve McGarrett was the only one who would dare come barging into an exam room. Doc addressed himself to Danny now, "Are you dizzy, have a headache, nausea?"

"He's pretty nauseous, Doc. You'd better watch out," Steve deadpanned as Danny's face flushed; he was mortified.

"Mr. McGarrett, I-" Danny stuttered.

"It's Steve," He corrected.

"Both of you be quiet. I don't know what I missed, but for now I don't care. Steve, you're newest detective won himself a free stay. Danny, we'll be keeping you for observation. They'll come and move you to a room in a few minutes." Doctor Bergman and Steve headed out the door when Danny heard the doctor exclaim, "Steve, where are your shoes!?"

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Danny was just finishing tying his shoes when Chin walked in.

"Hey Chin, are you here to spring me?" Danny asked hopefully.

Chin smiled. "Doc cleared you this morning, so you're free to go if you want." Danny needed no second invitation; he wanted to put this whole fiasco soundly behind him.

"Let's get out of here," Danny was about to bolt out the door, and ran into a nurse pushing his wheelchair. "Oh no, Chin."

"Hospital policy, Danny. Let's go."

On their descent through the hospital Danny glanced warily about. Waking up the day before with a coroner standing over him disturbed him more than he cared to admit. The thought had briefly crossed his mind that Mr. McGarrett had arrange for that specially after Danny's mishap with the shoes. Chin noticed Danny's unease. "You worried about running into someone Danny?" he asked.

"You have to admit Chin, it's a little creepy to wake up in a hospital bed with a coronor standing over you. I mean if the poor guy wasn't dead already that might just do him in." Danny said shaking his head. "It's a strange idea for him to pull double duty as a coroner and Five-O doctor. What if he forgets where he is, and what job he's doing!"

Chin chuckled. He waited to reply until Danny was situated in the car and they were on their way. "Well Danny, you might just have to get used to it. You did a good job on this case."

Danny bit back a strangled laugh. "I think this is the last time I am ever asked to help at Five-O," he said, and told the story of up-chucking on Steve's shoes.

Chin laughed heartily. "That would have been something to see. I wonder why Steve left out that part of the story. No, Danny, I talked to Steve last night. He says you're good. He's going to follow your career with great interest."

"To see if I puke on anyone else," Danny interrupted.

"I wouldn't be surprise if you joined Five-O, one day soon. I might just end up working for you."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry about the wait, a couple in my building moved out and when they cancelled their internet the whole building went out! Oops! For anyone who was worried, this story is finished, I just have to find the time to keep updating. Anyway, thanks for reading!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-O or the characters. I'm not making any money, and I don't have anym money

Chapter 6- The Present

Summer 196

Steve massaged the kink in his neck. He had discovered a long time ago that hospital chairs made pitiful sleeping arrangements, and he figured with Danno around he would be reminded of that, often. His watch informed him that, even with his cramped sleeping arrangements, he had slept later than he had in some time. It was nearing nine AM. Almost twenty-five hours since the attack.

He looked at the patient in the bed. Steve smiled, already Danny looked better. Steve wouldn't be surprise if Danny wanted to collaborate on an escape mission by this evening.

A nurse entered the room, and began a check on Danny's vitals. Steve looked up expectantly when she had finished.

"Everything is looking good, Mr. McGarrett. The doctor will be by in a few minutes if you care to wait," She smiled. If asked the nurse would confess she was relieved. She had heard stories of Steve McGarrett but right now he didn't seem to be that bad.

"No, I need to get back to the office. Let me know of any changes," Steve looked down at his young friend hoping to see some signs of wakefulness before he left. He needed to know what happened to proceed with the investigation, but for now it seemed they would need to be content with the physical evidence left at the scene of the crime.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Che was waiting in the laboratory when Steve arrive. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"What have you got for me, Che?"

Che handed him the pictures that had been taken of Danny's apartment. "There's not a whole lot to go on. From what we can assume from the evidence, Danny woke up with the snake in his bed. More than likely laying on him. Somehow he was able to reach his gun. The holster was on the nightstand. He fired one shot so which severed the snake's head from it's body, but not before the snake struck. We found the bullet in the mattress. Danny had to pull the head off of his arm. A rattler doesn't release, even if he's decapitated. He's a big guy, diamondback, over there if you want to see."

"No thanks." The image of Danny have to pull the severed snakes head off his arm was vivid enough without help. "Alright, how did the snake get there?"

"The lock was picked. It's not the best job I've ever seen. We got one thumb print; it matches Adam Heley"

"Any idea where the snake came from?"

"It's not native, we don't have rattlers in Hawaii."

"Okay Che, thanks. If you come up with anything else let us know."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

"Chin, Kono, come in" Steve stalked into his office. "Anything new on Danno's case?"

"We've got an APB and a warrant out on Heley. No sign of him yet, boss," Kono answered. "We're looking into airline cargo logs, and checking with zoos. Nothing yet on how he came in possession of the snake."

"We're checking all his old friends, places he might go. Nothing on that yet, but our snitches are keeping their ears to the ground. We keep shaking, somethings bound to fall out." Chin said

"Good, good."

"How's Danny?" Kono asked

"He was doing alright when I saw him this morning." Steve said. He looked at Chin and Kono. He knew both of them realized he had spent the night there, but ignored it. "He'll probably be pestering Doc for his release by tonight." The three detectives exchanged knowing glances, it didn't matter how bad off Danno was, if he were conscious he would be asking for his release.

There was a knock on the door. "Steve," May poked her head inside. She look preturbed. Steve stood, worried, thinking she had heard from the hospital.

"Danno?" he whispered.

"No, no. I, I think you should see this." May said and motioned for the detectives to follow her. The three detectives followed May into the outer office. On her desk sat a large bouquet of flowers. Lilies, funeral flowers. Steve crossed to the desk and pulled out the card.

"'Next time, we won't miss,'" He read. "Check with the guard at the hospital. He doesn't leave his post, not for anything. And no one gets in that room except one of us, Doc or a nurse," Steve ordered. "Start checking florists, right now, anything goes."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

**Five-0 Detective attacked with Poisonous Snake. Police search for criminal Snake Eyes**

Mason watched her read the paper. She showed no emotion, not a muscle twitched. Calmly she folded the paper.

"Mr. Heley is really quite predictable."

"Yes ma'am"

"Check on the whereabouts of our--friend" she gestured to the paper. "Keep an eye on him. Don't let him do anything else that is--rash. I didn't want to arrange any accidents just yet, but I may have no choice."

"Yes ma'am," Mason replied, and left to do her bidding.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

"Alright gentlemen, how's the rest of our caseload?" Steve asked.

"We picked up Keola this morning. Stuart says the case looks airtight. It'll be going to trial in a few weeks. " Kono replied first, handing Steve new files.

"George Kellipo picked Michael Lawson and Johnny Mohua out of the mug books. We're waiting on the warrant. We should be ready to pick them up within the hour," Chin continued. "Nothing new on the Mantini case but there's no way he can get off the island. It's getting real hot for him so he'll have to try soon, and then we'll have him."

"Good, good," Steve said, studying the files. He opened the top drawer of his desk, searching for a pencil.

"When-- Ouch!" Steve exclaimed jerking his hand quickly out of the drawer.

"What happened?" Chin asked

"Something bit me" Steve looked at his finger. There were two small pin pricks were on the tip. The area was already turning red.

Chin examined Steve's finger while Kono hunted for the offending creature.

Kono pulled the drawer out and trapped the spider with an empty coffee mug sitting on the desk.

"Got him Steve."

"Good, get Che to check it out. Both of you, and the secretaries check your desks. After what happened to Danny we're not taking any chances." Steve said as he turned to search his desk.

"You shouldn't take any chances either Steve. We'll check out the desk. You have Doc check out that bite." Chin admonished politely as only he could.

Reluctantly, Steve agreed. The bite was beginning to itch and burn and Steve knew he should listen to his own words. After what happened to Danno none of them should take any chances.

"Keep me updated" Steve said before leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Thanks everyone for reading. Sorry about these delays in chapters, life is tough to keep up with sometimes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm not making any money off of this.

Chapter 7- Summer 1968

"You're lucky Steve" Doc said when he finished cleaning the bite and examining the patient. "The numbness and swelling will stick around for a while. If you haven't already you'll probably develop some muscle cramps in your belly this afternoon. It might be a good idea to keep you under observation." Doc said in a conversational tone, but Steve wouldn't have it. No way he would allow himself to be admitted to the hospital.

"Was this a mild dose of the venom? Or possibly a young spider?" Steve asked, and Doc knew he had lost that small battle.

"Of course, if you had gotten a bigger dose the side affects would have been stronger, but unless you were allergic, the irritation and cramps are the few symptoms you would have," Doc explained. "I thought this Snake Eyes dealt in mainly snake venom."

"Getting rattlesnakes on Hawaii isn't the easiest job, or we could have a copy cat." Steve answered and pondered the possibility.

"If I were going to attack someone with a poisonous creature I'd think of something else." Doc reasoned. "Spiders are unpredictable, they'll usually run rather than bite and some people exhibit mild to no symptoms. I would go with a scorpion, you can't mistake it when they sting. This might have been an accident."

"Yeah, maybe Doc, but after what happened to Danny we can't rule it out." Steve stood rolling his sleeve back down and picking up his jacket. "By the way, how is Danny?"

"I just stopped by to see him. He's doing better than I thought. I'll be stopping again in a few hours. He might be able to go home then. Why don't you get some take out, and wait around with him til he's cleared. Knowing Danny, he'll want out of there fast, and since you won't let me admit you, you can at least take it easy the rest of the afternoon." Doc hinted.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Danny was sitting up moving the jello on his tray from one side to the other.

"How do you expect to get out of here if you don't eat?" Steve asked, pleased at the changes even from this morning. There was no longer an IV, and the fact that Danny was up to complaining about the food was a great improvement. "Doctor's check on stuff like that."

Danny looked up, surprised by his visitor, a hint of a guilty look on his face. "We could hide it."

"And have them keep you longer for fear that maybe you did eat it. No way, I need my Second back soon." Steve said as he set the bag of take out on the tray in front of Dan.

Danny's eyes lit up as they unpacked the bag and all of his favorites were there. "Hey, thanks Steve."

"You're welcome, Danno," Steve said as he passed Danny some chopsticks. "How are you doing?" Steve wasn't sure he'd get a completely truthful answer but he had to ask anyway. He was beginning to learn Danny's reactions for example, fine rarely meant fine, and admitting to some pain usually meant Danny was ready to pass out from it.

"I'm a little sore, but I'm doing better than I thought I'd be." Danny admitted. Steve looked at his young colleague and decided he trusted that answer. "Steve, do you know who's behind this? Snakes don't exactly just show up in people's beds."

Steve had nearly forgotten that Danny still had no idea who was behind the attack. His desperate phone call that morning after Heley was discovered missing had never been completed. The attack had already been made.

"I was calling to warn you. We had just gotten word that Adam Heley escaped. We found a thumb print in your apartment. It matched." Steve began to brief the youngest detective.

Danny felt the slightest tingle of fear creep down his back. He remembered that first case vividly. He had been undercover before, but never with anything that big. To this day Heley's eyes haunted him, and he had seen first hand the violent death of heroine laced with snake venom. A kid, no more than sixteen. There was nothing Danny could do, by that time it was too late, he just held the boy til he died, wheezing, gasping for air. The boy hadn't even the breath to cry and beg.

"Do you have any idea where he is?"

"We're looking into it. So far everything has been dead ends. There aren't too many places he can hide on this rock." Danny nodded and he began eating his meal. Steve, he noticed, didn't touch a bite.

They were just finishing the meal when Doctor Bergman walked in. He eyed the take out cartons. Danny smiled. "At least you're eating." Doc said. "How are you feeling, Danny?"

"I'm doing great Doc. I think I would be doing even better if I could go home. A familiar surrounding and all that." Danny said already presenting his argument for release.

"Hmm" Doc said. He was already nearly sure Danny would get his freedom. "Why don't you let me take a look, and we'll see." Bergman examined the area of the bite, and performed a quick examination on the anxious patient, paying special attention to Danny's heartbeat and breathing. "Isn't your apartment a crime scene now?" Bergman asked. Danny's face fell with the prospect of being stuck in the hospital for that reason.

"It's alright Doc. He can stay with me." Steve broke in after letting Danny sweat for a minute.

"I suppose, if you promise to rest for a few days, and stop in for a check up before heading back to work." Doc warned.

"Sure Doc," Danny hurriedly promised.

"Alright, I'll get the paperwork for you. By the way Steve, how is your bite?"

Danny's head flew up, concern filling his face.

"I'm fine Doc" Steve said quickly, not wanting to worry Danny. "I had forgotten all about it."

Doc grunted, "Well I haven't. Why don't you let me look at it quick before you go."

"It's fine, and I should get Danno home."

"Nonsense, I'm sure Danny wouldn't begrudge you this." Sometimes Doc loved having the power to make the great Steve McGarrett squirm. He had been fairly certain Steve hadn't mentioned his bite to Danny. And it would be good for Danny to see Steve wasn't the superhuman Danny, and Steve, sometimes thought he was.

Steve reluctantly held out his hand. Doc grunted. "Still looks irritated, and a bit painful. Having any stomach cramps?" Danny's worried look intensified.

"I'm alright" Steve grumbled.

"But he didn't eat anything." Danny broke in, studying his boss.

Doc nodded. "Come see me if the cramps get worse, or you're having trouble breathing." Doc said to Steve, then turned to Danny. "I'll get your release papers." he said and left the room. Doc paused just outside the door, judging from the expressions on Danny and Steve's face he would have loved to be a fly on the wall in that room. It would be a long drive home.

Danny looked at Steve accusingly. "What happened?"

"It's nothing." Steve said. Danny looked unconvinced. "There was a spider in my desk and it bit me. That's it." Steve defended himself.

"You're sure it has nothing to do with the case?" Steve didn't answer. "You could have told me." Danny said, looking hurt. "It's part of my job to watch out for you, especially when you won't do that yourself."

"You already had your own problem and it's part of my job to look after you." The two stubborn men stared at each other for a minute.

"We could come to a truce." Danny suggested. "I don't hide things from you, and you don't hide things from me."

It would be tough for him. Steve wasn't used to letting anyone see his weaknesses, even someone as close as Danny was becoming. Steve studied his friend's slightly pale face. Then he looked at his own swollen hand before extending it for a handshake. "Deal."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

"We're a fine pair." Steve complained. The two had made it back to Steve's in time to collapse on the lanai for a few hours. "Number one and two cops on the island, and here we are in no condition to do anything." Steve was annoyed at himself, that something he deemed little, like a spider bite kept him away from the office.

"As irritable as you've been this afternoon it's a good thing you're not in the office. You'd get resignations from all the excellent officers running the show while we're out," Danny stated, beginning to get annoyed with Steve's grousing.

Steve bit back a reply. He had been irritable, the stomach cramps were making themselves known now, but that wasn't Danny's fault. In fact, by the look on Danny's face, he was feeling just as badly, right about now, as Steve was.

"You're right. Neither of us is feeling his best right now. It might be a good idea to call it a night before we say something that could cause irrevocable damage to our friendship."

Danny smiled. It was the first time Steve had called him friend. Oh, Danny had seen the changes in their relationship over the last year, but Steve was never a demonstrative guy, and he never spoke of his feelings. Danny had accepted that and was content to just know that Steve was a good friend. He had never imagined Steve ever saying it. Nor had he realized how nice that would be to hear.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Thank you, thank you, thank you for the kind word in comments and private messages. I am SO sorry for the month long delay- the last month has been insane, with school starting up, my sister had her baby, my uncle died and I ended up in the hospital for a few days with pneumonia (got a great story idea though!). Anyway thanks and apologies, and hopefully this story will be up in its entirety before you know it!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm only having fun with the characters and promise to return them when I'm done.

**Chapter 8**

While going to bed the night before Steve decided, no matter what, he would make it into the office for no less than six hours. He awoke the next morning, genuinely surprised at how much better he felt. Though he tried to ignore them, some of the cramps last night had been severe. He had wondered at the time if he would ever again feel right.

It was a few minutes after 7 when Steve got out of bed. He wouldn't bother with a jog today, no reason to press his luck. After a quick shower Steve went to the kitchen. He wasn't sure what would agree with his stomach, and finally decided to brew some tea.

Steve took the time to enjoy his breakfast. He didn't do that often, but he thought today he might just need the stolen moments of early morning solitude. Before heading out to to the palace Steve looked in on Danny. The youngest detective was still fast asleep and didn't appear to be in any pain. Steve walked closer to the bed and placed a hand on Danny's forehead. It didn't feel too warm, and Steve convinced himself that it was alright to leave Danny. With that Steve left, before he had a chance to talk himself out of it.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H

"We checked out the florist, Heley made no effort to disguise himself." Chin informed Steve.

"He's feeling cocky now. It won't be long before he tries something. We follow up all the angles." Steve commented. "Anything new?"

"Got a line on the snakes, Steve," Chin answered. "They were stolen from a private reptile house. It was a stopover before being shipped to zoos in Australia, and New Zealand. The surveillance camera showed a man matching Heley's description. You can't see his face clearly though."

"You said snakes. How many?" Steve questioned.

"They're not sure. The snakes were just shipped in, they hadn't been unpacked yet. No one is sure exactly how many were supposed to be in there 5-6, there were four when the crate was unpacked."

"Then there is a possibility of another one unaccounted for," Steve mused aloud.

"We found the hotel he had been staying at," Kono took over briefing Steve now. "The clerk said he paid in advanced through tomorrow. He's been in and out at odd times, but this is paradise, the clerks don't ask too many questions. We have the place staked out, but it doesn't look like he's coming back."

"Alright, like you said before, Chin, we keep shaking, something's bound to fall out. Keep at it gentlemen"

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H

"Hi Charlie" May looked up from her typing to greet the postman with a smile.

"Hi May. Quite a to-do around here the last couple of days. How's Danny?"

"He was released from the hospital last night, but I don't think the doctor will clear him for work for a few days yet."

"If you see him, give him my best." Charlie said exchanging with May the incoming letters for the outgoing ones.

"Will do Charlie. Thanks."

"See you tomorrow." Charlie said as he left. May continued her typing before beginning to sort through the mail. She looked up and caught Danny sneaking into the office.

"I didn't think Doc had cleared you yet Danny." Danny looked up, startled that he had been caught, then he smiled his most winning smile.

"No, not officially" Danny looked slightly guilty. "But I'm not sure if Steve's been cleared yet either. I just thought I'd check up on him."

"Well as long as your here" May motioned the pile of letters and small packages on her desk. "Make yourself useful and start looking through these." Danny pulled up a chair and the two began to work in companionable silence, speaking and laughing every now and again. May picked up one of the packages and began to open it. Slowly she lifted the lid, but it flew off of its own accord. Danny's heart nearly stopped as he heard a familiar sound; one he hoped he would never hear again. A snake flew out of the box, and landed on the desk. May jumped back and screamed. Danny pulled her away from the box.

The door to Steve's office flew open, and the three detectives came bursting out. May's breathing was shuddery; she was still holding onto Dan. Danny was pale, May, and holding on just as tightly.

"What happened?" Steve shouted looking at the rubber snake on the desk and the box.

"The box flew open rattling and the snake flew out." Dan told the story. "It's under the desk."

"Get everyone out of the office. Kono get a hold of animal control about the snake" Steve commanded. The office evacuated quick. Chin took May's arm and led her out of the office. Steve put a hand on Danny's trembling shoulder. Once out of the office Steve directed Danny to a seat shaded by a large tree. "Are okay Danno?" Steve asked, worried as he looked at Dan's still pale face. "It didn't get you-"

"No, I'm fine. I just never expected to hear that sound again, especially so soon." Danny explained.

As soon as relief that Danny was alright set in, Steve became irritated that Danny had been in the office to be exposed to the possibility of another snake bite.

"And what do you think you were doing here?" Steve scolded. "Until you've been to Doc for a checkup and he clears you, you're supposed to be at home resting. You need to take care of yourself. Why can't you listen to what's best for you?"

"I guess I've learned from the best. You're supposed to be taking it easy too, you know, Steve. I bet you haven't eaten anything yet today." Danny scolded right back.

A symptom of spider bites is irritation, but whether or not the bite cause it, Steve's irritation was quickly turning to anger. Danny was supposed to be a protégé, molded by Steve, and supposed to take orders. Right now, Danny was fighting back, something Steve wasn't used to.

"That is not the issue here, Danno. Doc said you could go home early to rest, not do something stupid like come down to the office to check on me. I don't need some kid hanging around checking up on me. I'm quite good at taking care of myself and I don't need you or anyone else taking that responsibility. You couldn't even take care of yourself well enough to keep from getting bit, and you weren't around when the spider bit me." The words flew quickly and furiously out of Steve's mouth before he could stop them, though at the time, he hadn't wanted to. The activity around them had stopped during McGarrett's scolding of Danny, now it started again, self-consciously. "Get in the car. I'll take you home."

"Don't bother. I'll call a cab." Danny said, disguising the hurt he felt at the words with anger. He walked away. Danny knew Steve wasn't feeling his best, and tried to believe that the words said in anger didn't hold much value, but he couldn't. _He must believe them, even if subconsciously. Why else would he have said them? _

Steve turned around and came face to face with the rest of his team. Kono turned and walked away as soon as McGarrett faced them. May scowled openly. Shaking her head, she joined Kono, away from Steve. Chin remained, his face filled with pain.

"Steve," he began quietly.

"I don't want to hear it," Steve stated firmly. "He disobeyed direct orders. He instigated the argument. Danno deserved a good chewing out."

"If you believe that, I hope it was worth it, because it's quite possible you just lost the best detective, and best friend you ever had." Chin said before he walked away as well.

Steve sat himself in the seat Danny had previously occupied. He wasn't even mad at Danno. He was mad at the situation. Mad that Heley had managed to escape from prison to start this whole situation. Mad that Heley had been just as slippery as before. Mad that Heley had attacked Danno. The fear he had felt while on the phone two days before had been unbearable. Steve never wanted to feel that way again. He was mad that only this morning another attack had been made, and there was nothing Steve could do to stop it. His fear from this morning's incident had manifested itself in anger, and the anger was pointed at the same person for whom his fear had been.

Danno had an overworked sense of guilt, which Steve knew would now be working in full force. Danny would believe there was some way to have stopped that attack on himself, and believe it was his fault Steve was attacked. He would probably find a way to blame himself that Heley had escaped in the first place, and try to take the blame for the attack at the palace this morning. Steve knew he had to apologize. He knew it would take more than an apology. He wondered if the friendship that had begun to grow was gone forever. He wondered if Danny would even give him a chance to apologize


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm only playing with the Five-0 guys. They may be a little beat up but I promise to fix them up eventually and return them

**Chapter 9**

In the cab Steve's words ran through Danny's head over and over._ I don't need some kid hanging around checking up on me. You couldn't even take care of yourself well enough to keep from getting bit. You weren't around when the spider bit me. It's true. It must be, Steve wouldn't have said it otherwise_. Danny didn't believe he had ever felt this low before. In his mind he already began wording his resignation from Five-O and HPD. Neither agency needed a cop who couldn't even take care of himself, and Danno wouldn't dare throw a partner into the mix. He would need to find someplace to go; there was no way he could stay on his beloved Islands when there was the chance of running into Steve. He wondered how quickly he could sublet his apartment until he lease was up.

"Idiot! What's he doing?" the cabbie shouted as the car behind came up closer behind them. Too close. The bumpers hit. "Idiot!" the cabbie shouted again.

Danny looked out the rear window. He memorized the model, make and license of the car. It was a sedan, dark green, a Lincoln, '67.

The Lincoln rolled up alongside, knocking into the side door. Danny tried to see the other driver. A close curve was coming up and the Lincoln matched the cab at any speed continuing to smash the cars together. The cabbie switched between cussing and praying as he tried to navigate the turn safely. With one final swerve the Lincoln forced the cab off the road tumbling into a ravine, just as Danny caught sight of the driver.

"Heley," Danny murmured, though not surprised. For a brief moment Danny worried about getting out of the car before Heley made it down to them. Then Danny's head struck painfully against the window and he was down for the count.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Steve walked through Danny's apartment. It was still a crime scene but he had wondered if Danny would go home. Nothing had been touched. Steve's apartment was not somewhere Danny would go if he were upset, but that had been checked all the same.

Kono was hitting up Danny's favorite surfing hangouts while Chin was holding down the office incase anything big broke over the next few hours.

"Kelly to McGarrett" Chin's voice crackled over the radio.

Steve picked up the mic. "Yeah Chin, what have you got?"

"A cab was run off the road over by the pipeline. The passenger is missing, and the description the cabbie gave matches Danny. Right before the cabbie passed out he heard the passenger say Heley."

"Is he sure?" Steve asked his gut twisting into a knot.

"Pretty sure, Steve," Chin replied. "What reason would he have to lie?"

"I'm heading over there" Steve said, and he broke a few speed limits getting there.

Kono was on the scene and briefed him when he arrived. "They're looking over the cab now," Kono stated. He pointed to skid marks on the road. "Cabbie says the car was following him for a while and then right up here started tailgating him, real bad. The guy knew the area, because he waited to make his move til just before the curve. It was a Lincoln, not sure of the year, dark green."

"And he's sure the passenger was Danny."

"Yeah boss, can't miss the description. Curly hair, sandy color, blue eyes, good looking. He was picked up at the palace, and, he was real upset." Kono threw the last part in and it stung Steve like he hoped. Kono was still mad at Steve's outburst, and even more so now that Danno was missing. "The cabbie is sure he heard Danny say Heley before he passed out."

"And what happened to Danno?" Steve asked.

"He wasn't here when the cabbie came to. Luckily, a couple saw the car and reported it. No way the cabbie could have gotten out on his own; his legs were pinned under the steering wheel." Kono led the way down the embank. "Something was dragged through here. They found some material, stuck in some branches, it looks like it's from Danny's jacket. There was blood on the window, like Danno hit his head. Probably knock himself out which is why he was dragged through here."

"I want to know everything you get. Anything counts right now, and I want to see it." Steve barked. _Oh Danno. What have I done?_

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Danny shivered. Wherever he was it was cold, hard and damp. It smelled like mold and he sneezed.

A sense of déjà vu overcame him as he opened his eyes and was facing a snake. Danny froze. The snake was several feet away from him, but that was still too close. He looked around the room. He was almost positive he was underground. The room was made of cinderblocks, like that kind found in a basement. Water leaked down one of the walls and mold grew. There were also at least a dozen snakes that shared his prison.

His hand were bound behind his back, his feet trussed up tightly too. An old rag served as a gag sucking the moisture out of his mouth. Danny sat up as well as he could and scooted to a corner that no snake currently occupied. A lot of the floor had water on it, so finding a dry place with no snakes took a minute.

Danny sat with his back to the wall, feet and legs tucked close. He tried to remember what happened. It was came back crashing clarity. The cab ride, being forced off the road and Steve chewing him out.

_Another situation stupid Danny Williams can't keep himself from falling into and can't get himself back out. Steve's right, and now he'll have to come in and rescue me only serving to further prove his point_. Danny's hurt turned to anger and determination. He fumed, _I'm not letting myself sit around while Five-O comes to the rescue. I'll prove that I can take of myself_. Danny decided. _I'll make Steve eat those words_. The hurt started to return but Danny pushed it away. He would deal with it later, for now he was a man on a mission.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just playing with the Five-O boys, they may be a little beat up, but I promise to fix them up eventually and return them

**Chapter 10**

"Steve?" May pushed the door to the office open. Steve had come back from the scene of the accident and locked himself in the office. That had been hours ago. Daylight was nearly gone, but only one light, illuminated the room. Steve sat in his chair, facing the windows of his lanai. He didn't turn around and May came further into the office.

"Steve?" she asked again.

Steve finally spoke. "You're speaking to me now?" May blushed, since Steve's blow up at Danny, May had stubbornly refused to speak to the lead detective. She had gone as far to leave when he walked into the room, and turn away even if he was speaking to her.

"I don't blame you," Steve continued. "I'm not sure I'm speaking to me either. I don't know what happened May. I was so scared, and then so angry when Danno didn't seem as concerned as I was." Steve stopped, revealing his heart was difficult for him.

"When I was a little girl, my grandparents a lot of land and horses." May remembered looking out the window with Steve. "One summer my cousins and I took the horses and went on a camping trip overnight. Our parents were busy so we left a note. It seemed like a good idea at the time. My mother was so upset and worried. When they found us, she hugged me, kissed me, cried because she had been so worried. Then she became angry. I had never seen her so furious," May paused and looked at her boss.

"I'm being compared to your mother?"

"Since Danny came to Five-O, we've become a family. I noticed it right from the start. Do you remember his first case with us? There was more laughter in that week he was here than in all the years of Five-O before that. I noticed a change in you too Steve."

"I guess we're in for another change."

"I've never seen Danny look so lost," May quickly continue realizing she was causing Steve more guilt. "He may be hard to pin down, but once you do, he's very forgiving. He considers you a good friend, maybe his best friend."

"Friends don't speak to each other like that."

"Friends shouldn't speak to each other like that," May countered. "But they're the first to forgive when it happens."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Staying as far from the snakes as he could Danny inspected the small prison. It was rough going, rolling one way, and scooting back the other to avoid the snakes. He had made it less than halfway around this prison when footsteps stopped outside the door.

"Danny, Danny" Heley said in a sing-song voice. "It's been a long time my friend."

Danny stared at Snake Eyes evenly; there wasn't much else he could do with the gag in his mouth.

"What, no happy hello?" Snake sounded almost disappointed. "I came all this way to see you Danny and you're not happy to see me. What's wrong?" Heley's eyes were taunting him, he knew he had the upper hand and wouldn't give that satisfaction up easily. "Oh well, we'll have plenty of time to get reacquainted. How are you enjoying my pets? They aren't as much fun as rattlesnakes, but they are just as poisonous. Hawaii is one of three states in America which have no rattlesnakes. I'm sure you're as disappointed as I am, but we can make do."

"It seems to me the last time we met you couldn't stop talking. You told the judge all those nasty things about me, when all the time I was just trying to help you," Heley kept talking. "I never pegged you for a Five-O guy. I never even suspected you were a cop. McGarrett's kid cop," Heley stared Danny down, his eyes were as hypnotizing as all those years before. "And I've got him, right here."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

She hung up the phone and smiled. Mason looked at her, confused.

"Why go through all the trouble to help him escape and then tip off McGarrett?" he asked.

"I want them to know, that I've decided Adam Heley gets to die. I want everyone to know and I want them to know why. I want the others out there to live in fear. I want them to worry if I've decided whether they get to live or they get to die."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

"Boss" Kono said as he entered Steve's office the next morning. "You're not going to believe it."

Steve looked up from the files he was studying. "Let's have it."

"The phone call we just got, it was some chick. Really weird. She said she decided, Danny got to live. Said Heley was at an abandoned warehouse, and gave us an address. Said she decided another thing. Adam Heley gets to die." Kono reported, not sure if the call was a crank or not.

Steve couldn't decide either. "Come on Kono, we'll check it out. Tell Chin to get out there with HPD. Let's go." Steve led the way out of the office.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

When Heley left Danny had a few extra bruises on his ribs and face. Scooting with sore ribs was a bit more difficult but Danny was determined to get himself out of this situation. He continued his inspection of the room and finally found what he was looking for. On the far wall a cinderblock stuck out just a fraction of an inch; just enough for Danny to get his bound hands over it. The block was rough, and sharp and Danny began sawing away at the ropes. It was slow going; he needed to pull the rope taunt making it cut into his wrists. The rope slipped and the block would slice his hands. He would also pause to listen for movement outside and to keep a wary eye on the snakes around him. So far they were keeping their distance but Danny didn't want to take any chance.

The fibers of the rope split. Danny brought his arms forward, rubbing his sore hands and arms to regain circulation. He quickly pulled the gag out of his mouth and untied his legs. He stood slowly, waiting out the pins and needles.

Carefully Danny crossed the room, giving the snakes a wide berth. He reached the door, surprised to find it unlocked. Danny listened at the door. He couldn't hear anything. He opened the door and peered down the hallway. He couldn't see anything, and decided to take his chances. What was the difference if Heley beat him in the room or out here? At least out here Danny might have a chance to fight back.

Danny cautiously made his way through a maze hallways made up of large crates. He stopped often to listen, but he seemed to be okay for now.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Steve motioned for Kono to go around back while Steve entered the front of the warehouse. He waited inside for his eyes to adjust to the dim light inside, then he crept forward into the labyrinth.

Someone had been here recently. Steve found a coffee pot, still warm, and a few cans of food on a table. A television sat in one corner with a two day old newspaper in which Danny had made the headlines.

Steve continued further in to the maze of the warehouse. Crates towered over his head making it impossible to see where he was going. Steve never saw the figure in the shadows behind him.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Danny was tired of going in circles. He was sure he'd passed that same crate twice before, as sure as he could be in the dim light of the warehouse. Danny scrambled to the top of the crates hoping that with a bird's eye view he could spot an exit.

From the top of the crate he saw a shadow. Danny froze and studied the figure for a moment. It was Steve. Danny was about to call out to him when he saw another figure crouching behind Steve. Then Danny saw the gun. Danny ran along the top of the crates as silently as possible. Heley had the drop on Steve, and Steve was oblivious to the danger behind him. Danny's heart was racing. He reached the crate just above Heley.

"Steve, look out!" Danny said as he jumped and landed on Heley. The gun went off, and Heley and Danny went down in a scuffle. Adrenalin fueled Danny's desperate fight against the monster who outweighed him. The scuffled ended and Danny, panting and holding his ribs hauled Heley up.

The gun shot brought Kono running, gun drawn, prepared for action. Sirens wailed in the background. Chin, and HPD arrived in time to take a cuffed Heley away from Dan.

"Steve!" Chin cried in alarm. Danny looked up, his heart in his throat. He hadn't seen where the bullet went; he hadn't had time to care before.

Steve walked slowly toward the group, holding his shoulder in a death grip as blood poured from the wound. Chin and Kono hurried to him, while Danny hung back. He was worried but Steve's words still rung in his head. Danny's guilt went into overdrive. _He came to rescue me and now he's hurt._

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

The ambulance containing Steve and Danny rolled to a stop at the hospital. The medic on the scene had insisted Danny ride in with them after observing the way Danny held his ribs with his abused wrists and hands. The ride in had been tense. The medic was busy hovering over Steve, and Danny had dismissed the whole scene by closing his eyes and leaning his head back. He didn't want to talk about it. Not yet.

At the hospital Danny sat in the waiting room stubbornly refusing to be examined by another doctor. He also resisted Chin and Kono's attempts to take him into the exam room with Steve. Danny was only here because he had to be, and he certainly had no intention of sticking around for Steve to chew him out in front Doc or anyone else.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

"You want to tell me what's wrong with Danny?" Doc asked as he stitched up Steve wound. It had bled alot, but Steve was lucky. The bullet had done nothing more than graze his shoulder.

Steve looked guilty. "I blew up at him yesterday" Steve began. "He came to the office to check up on me. Heley had sent us a snake, and it proved to me that had Danny or anyone who opened it could have been bitten, and I couldn't stop it."

"And the anger came out directed at him," Doc concluded.

"Yeah. How is Danno, Doc? Where is he? I saw him at the scene."

"He's in the waiting room. Seems Dan hurt his ribs but won't let anyone else take a look at him. He refused to come in here with you, Steve," Doc explained.

"I have to see him Doc" Steve sat up and tried to get off the exam bed. "I've got to talk to him."

"You're not going anywhere yet. I need to check on Danny and from what you're telling me he won't stick around if you're there. I'll tell him you're asking about him."

"Mahalo Doc, and please, I can't lose my best friend."

"Drink your juice," Doc ordered. "Replenish your fluids and you can go home."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Danny had finally been convinced to wait for Bergman in an examine room.

"How are you doing, Danny?" Doc asked as he came into the room.

"Fine" came the short terse reply. The room was quiet as Doc examined Danny. Bergman would ask questions to which Danny would reply in the shortest possible way.

The head wound Danny had sustained during the car accident had reopened during the scuffle with Heley and needed stitches. Doc wrapped Danny abused wrists and ribs, two of which turned out to be cracked.

"Steve's been asking about you." Doc commented.

"Oh yeah. How's he doing?" Danny asked not meeting Bergman's gaze.

"He's a terrible patient, but he's resting until I clear him." Danny chuckled and Doc continued. "He would have been a lot worse if not for you. Steve isn't superman, Danny. He needs help sometimes just like the rest of us. Steve told me what he said. I'm not excusing him, and you may not believe me, but irritability is a symptom of spider bites."

"That makes sense. I'd be irritable too if a spider bit me" Danny tried to joke but it felt flat. He wasn't in a joking mood.

"Go see him. You don't have to forgive him, you don't even have to talk to him. I heard May didn't for hours after you went missing." Danny smiled at May's loyalty. "He's driving the nurses crazy, go see him if for no other reason to give the poor girls a few minutes break."

"Doc, it's my fault he's injured in the first place. Like Steve said, I can't even keep myself out of trouble. If I'd been able to then Steve wouldn't have been there to get shot."

"Or it could have been you at the back door instead of Kono with no one to notice Heley had gotten the drop on Steve. Or maybe Heley had attacked the office with more snakes or spider and Chin or Kono had gotten bitten this time. Or maybe a lot of thing, Danny. It happened and should've, would've, could've isn't going to do you any good."

Danny mulled the wisdom of Bergman's word over and reluctantly agreed. "Alright, I suppose the nurses could use a break."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Steve's eyes were closed when Danny walked into the room. Danny stood at the doorway a moment watching his friend sleep. He wasn't sure what to do or say. Before his actions would have come naturally, but that was before.

Steve heard the door open and he knew it was Danno. A nurse would be checking his vitals already and Chin and Kono had already been by. Steve kept his eyes closed a minute more. He was trying to think of what to say, and how to say it. He rarely found himself in a position where he needed to apologize and now admitting he needed to was difficult.

"Hi Danno" Steve spoke finally, opening his eyes.

"Hi Steve," It had taken everything in Danny not to reply 'Mr. McGarrett'. He was still hurt and wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Danno. I don't even know how to begin. I am so sorry. That's all I can think of to say, and it's not enough. I can't believe I said them. Danno, you are the best thing to happen to Five-O, to me, and I don't want to lose you over careless words that I never meant. I was so angry at the situation, at Heley, at myself, even a little at you, that you were there to almost be bitten again. I was so scared when you answered the phone and told me you had been bitten by a snake. I never wanted to experience that fear again," Steve stopped to take a deep breath.

"Steve, I don't think any words ever hurt me more than yours, but I don't want you apologizing, saying what you think I want or need to hear--" Danny began but Steve interrupted.

"You should know by now, Danno, I never say anything because I think it's what people want to hear. You took care of yourself well with the snake, Danno. For goodness sake it was laying on you and you killed it, keeping it from being worse. You got yourself free from Heley and kept him from shooting me in the back. If there's anyone I want looking out for me it's my Aikane, my best friend."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Epilog:

"Steve?" Danny asked as he walked into the office.

"Out here Danno" Steve answered and Danny joined him on the lania

Danny held a paper from the teletext and a puzzled look filled his face. "We just got word. Heley's dead."

"What happened?" Steve looked at his young friend.

"Apparently, he was poisoned. A fast acting poison absorbed through the skin. He received it in a letter."

"Do they know who sent it?" Steve asked remembering the case and the bizarre incident that led to the end.

"Nothing on the name and address and only one line on the note. 'I've decided, you get to die'

PAU

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Author's Note: I just want to thank all of you for taking this journey with me. I know I had a blast and I hope you enjoyed it as well. Thanks everyone who read and especially those who reviewed, you're kind words mean more than you know. There is a semi-sequel in the works but it's taking some time to get right. I also have two other work in progress stories so keep your eyes peeled, you never know when I might strike next

Aloha!


End file.
